1. Origin of the Invention
This invention was originated by a sole inventor in response to a perceived need for improvements in the field of solar energy generation.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved mounting and support structure for housing state-of-the-art solar, or photovoltaic ("PV"), panels. In particular it relates to a segment of a dome-shaped support (which I sometimes herein call a hemidome) that has flat upwardly-facing PV panels positioned at a compromise sun angle. Rotation of the support in one axis about the vertical center of the hemidome, so it follows the sun's movement, yields high efficiency in solar energy generation. Certain embodiments of my invention include design steps which reduce the effect of early morning or late afternoon shading of some of the PV panels. Indeed, in certain preferred embodiments of this invention, the steps are eliminated entirely and a ramp configuration is used to support the PV panels.